


Blossoming Spring

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Miki Saburō needs a route [8]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Crossdressing, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: Happy birthday Miki! I wrote this just for his birthday :DHaving endured the long winter of not being able to spend but fleeting moments with your one and only Miki Saburou, spring finally arrives and along with it a nice surprise Miki has prepared for the two of you. Another needlessly long pwp xD I'm just trying to avoid the separation, really.
Relationships: Miki Saburo (Hakuouki)/Reader
Series: Miki Saburō needs a route [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Blossoming Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing got so totally out of control it is a bit funny, and embarrassing. I mean apparently I can do anything but write the part where he leaves Shinsengumi, but I’m painting myself slowly to a corner xD
> 
> I felt like this sort of an incredibly mushy pwp would make the pain all the worse ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) And this world needs more Miki porn.

You had been running yourself ragged most of the morning, without much time to catch a break let alone lunch. Tensions between the Nishi Honganji monks and the Shinsengumi had flared up again with the thawing weather of spring, and last night the monks had suddenly demanded an audience with the top brass of the Shinsengumi, doubtless to complain about everything and anything the warriors had done, and not done. The contents of their grievances were of little consequence to you, you wouldn’t even be sitting with all the captains in the meeting. The preparations you and the other pages helped with were hectic enough for you.

Regardless, you were happy to be too busy to dwell on anything but the immediate concerns of brewing enough tea and preparing ink stones and paper for the ones in charge of scribing. The familiar pattern had been iterated, after all: Miki’s boldness resulted in weeks of absence, because many a wary eye were watching you, and him. You hadn’t yet even had the opportunity to return the book of kimono to him, or see if he could truly live up to the promise of tea and dango when you did. The book was sitting in your room even now, because it felt too dangerous and a little pathetic to carry it around wherever you went in the hopes of Miki popping up from somewhere to ask you out on a date. Carrying it around would certainly keep reminding Yamazaki and the others how Miki was spending queerily many occasions trying to get into your vicinity.

That was something you wanted as little attention as possible, even if you had been very carefully testing the grounds to see if Yamazaki and Hijikata could be talked into letting you be the one to spy on the Itō faction, like they suspected Miki was trying to do to you. It felt like a perfect plot to bring you and Miki closer to each other, but unfortunately Yamazaki was not so easily swayed. He seemed to rather adamantly think Miki would not be lead on so easily and it would be you who’d end up leaking secrets by accident or under duress in his hands. 

You were determined to keep trying, even if the thought of Miki forcing secrets out of you _under duress_ , Yamazaki’s exact words, made a little shiver run through you while you hurried along the labyrinthine engawa of the inner courtyards of Nishi Honganji. And it was not a cold one.

Before you on the polished, dark wood something colourful caught your attention. Stopping you bent over to inspect more closely. _Konpeito?_ A few spherical candies were spread on the floor.

“Don’t look up. Lean over to gather them,” a sudden, whispered command coming from behind the corner jostled your insides. Somehow you managed to keep your spine rigid and not scream out and jump. It was a voice you knew well, one that sent the skin of your back tingling only with those few words.

You did just as Miki commanded, bending down to one knee and started gathering the candies with your free hand, the other hugging a pile of fresh paper to your chest.

“Good girl. Do you know the twin storehouses behind the lecture hall at Gojō-dōri gate?”

You made a small sound of affirmation at the back of your throat not daring to open your mouth for a reply.

“When they start the meeting and you are dismissed come to the northern one.”

You made the tiniest of nods at Miki’s words, burning with the need to turn your head towards the sound of his voice, but you kept yourself together. 

“I’ll wait for you on the second floor, the door to the stair will be ajar. Otherwise you won’t find it,” there was a slight smile in his words, and a lot of promise that sent your head reeling with the implications. And then, realisation.

“A-aren’t you in the meeting?” despite yourself you whispered, forced to get back onto your feet as you had gathered all the candy, but putting on a show of puzzling over them on your palm.

“Don’t worry your pretty head about that,” the smile in his voice widened, and you heard his steps distancing, letting you know this audience was over.

A cold sweat broke out on your back as the panicked hammering of your heart finally registered in your brain, now that Miki wasn’t there to fill it so utterly nothing else could hope to fit in there. Seriously, it was a bit embarrassing. You felt your hands trembling and quickly you dropped the konpeito into your sleeve before they melted in the sweat on your palms. What was he up to now? He was very much supposed to be participating in the meeting, all of the captains were required to be there along with the upper echelons of this huge temple. This couldn’t be good, but then again, there was no way you wouldn’t scramble to the storage at the first opportunity. 

Rest of the preparations were nervewrackingly slow and fast at the same time, there was too little time to get everything done and you were so desperate for the meeting to start you felt like life was moving slow like mud suddenly.

The irate acolytes of the temple shooed you away from the kitchens, wishing to take care of the tea brewing themselves, and not some bakufu dogs. After a few more fetch errands Yamazaki himself was dragged into the whole scribing business, dismissing you before the terror of the possibility of you too ending up as one of the scribes had time to even sink in. Slipping a folded paper envelope to your palm he told you it was to help you rest. He smiled ruefully at your surprised face telling you quite frankly that your wan face had been getting worse rather than better even with the onset of spring and warmer days. So your duty today would be to rest and sleep. Gratefully you accepted his orders, while a guilty pang stabbed your gut as you would be immediately scuttling away to the one he thought you’d be safe from today.

The compound was eerily quiet with quite a substantial portion of the Shinsengumi and temple leadership cloistered away in one of the bigger halls and their trusted second-in-commands in charge of the patrols for today. A stray acolyte went about their business here and there, but no one paid any mind to you, which suited you more than well. 

With tremendous effort you walked calmly towards your own quarters, trying to appear in every way that you were doing exactly as Yamazaki had ordered you to.

It was a beautiful spring day, probably the warmest yet. Along with the overflowing light of the spring sun, clear blue skies and the first calls of bush warblers, your own heart was blossoming into spring too, each step lighter than the one before it.

Just before reaching your quarters you turned from your path to your room and sneaked away towards the Gojō-dōri gate. You gasped out loud when your route skirted by the wide tea garden tucked in the back of Nishi Honganji. The place held a special dearness to you that had nothing to do with the beauty of it’s design, but the place was still splendidly beautiful. Especially now that spring was here, and the three old sakura trees were starting their yearly flowering. The delicate pink of the surest herald of spring filled your head with sparkly joy that threatened to bubble right out of you, but you kept it all in, bottling it up with the anticipation.

After seemingly endless twists and turns on the engawas you sneaked into the storage room Miki had referred to, from a side shōji so that no stray monk would spy you skulking about in the end of the compound that wasn’t really regarded as Shinsengumi territory. The room was pretty dusty, as were the big wooden boxes filled with unknown and probably forgotten knick knacks. The floor was luckily clean enough for you not to leave too obvious tabi prints on it as you tiptoed towards the back with your sandals in hand.

Your heart skipped a beat, maybe two, as you saw the sliding door left slightly ajar, and now you understood why. It was one of those full wooden doors that blended perfectly with the wall when closed, had Miki not left a route for you you would’ve spent a merry while trying to grope your way around looking for it. Nervously you swallowed, the silence of the warehouse heavy upon your shoulders, there was no other sound in the room, and the sounds from outside felt distant like in another dream altogether.

You shut the door snugly behind you, practically crawling on all fours up the stair so steep one could call it a ladder. It was dark but as you ascended daylight flowed down from above. All restraint poured out of you with each frantic step, like rice whispering itself out of a sack sliced open.

By the time you made it up to the end of the stair you were panting, not with the physical strain of climbing the stair, oh no, but with the exertion of having kept all your agitation in check for so many hours. It was impossible to get your breathing, not to mention your heart under control anymore. You were on your hands and knees on the hardwood floor, and with sudden apprehension you studied your surroundings. You had not heard a familiar mocking laughter or a jeer welcome you to the room, was… he not here? 

The sudden chill gripping your heart abated in an instant as you lifted your head, and there he sat on a windowsill on the other end of the low ceilinged attic room. He was smiling down towards you with a mixture of derision and surprise.

“That was quick,” he greeted you, not budging from his seat, where he had pulled the shōji open from the bell shaped window, “I thought they’d keep you running around for an hour more.”

“At least no one was following y–” You didn’t feel the floor beneath your feet, nor your legs as they carried you over the dusty floor like you were whisked away by a wind. To him, to the one you yearned for so badly it hurt every second of every day, the one who haunted your dreams and your waking hours. He opened his arms, pulling you to his chest as you plunged into him like a diving hawk.

He was so warm, solidly real, it alone was enough to break you completely, with quivering breaths you fought a deluge of tears. The winter had been torture the likes of which you had never even dreamed of in your worst nightmares. Being able to hold him in your arms like this without worrying about some random passerby seeing was dizzying. The way in which his strong arms tightened around you threatened to steal your consciousness away altogether, not to mention his scent, the one mixture of incense and him that sent your head spinning and insides buzzing with need.

“Saburō,” voice ragged, you swallowed hard, swallowed down a sob of joy and grief, “Why, _why_ aren’t you there?” _You reckless idiot!_ you wanted to add but the words didn’t make it past your lips you were too overjoyed to feel him close to you to ruin the moment. 

Miki laughed dryly into the front of your kimono, wrestling himself apart from your chest enough to look you into the eye, “Just feigned illness, is all. I hate those sorts of things anyway. Anything I’d have to say would only rub the stuck up baldies the wrong way, better for Kashitarō too that I’m not there.” The last comment was laced with such genuine ruefulness it stung your heart.

You smiled helplessly down at him, just seeing his impossibly violet eyes glimmer in bright daylight and so close was enough to make you forgive him, “You idiot,” you still whispered.

“Yet here you are,” he drawled, squeezing you a bit harder and your knees went so weak he had to be the one to keep you upright. Otherwise you would’ve melted into a puddle on the floor

“Yes…” you couldn’t take it anymore, leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss. How long had it been since you last felt the softness of his lips against yours? You couldn’t remember, it was too long anyway, but the thought tore at your insides still. Such idle thoughts drowned in a wave of heat as Miki playfully nipped your lips, only to lick the pain away. His tongue slid perfectly against yours, questing and for once leisurely instead of frenzied. You melted into the kiss all coherent thought dissipating away from your mind with it.

When you finally broke apart for air, you asked, “How –, What is this place? ”

Miki chuckled, sounding very pleased with himself, “I spent the time their eyes were on you looking for a safe spot,” He spread his arm wide, as if to present the entire dusty room as his gift to you. Your gaze followed his hand, and you noticed a rolled out winter futon cover on the floor behind you. It was hidden behind similar wooden boxes as below, so one couldn’t see it from the stairs. A hot flush spread like a licking flame dyeing your cheeks red. Miki laughed again under his breath, studying your reactions.

“No one will know to look for me, or you, in here.” and then his voice went dark with annoyance, “I’m sick of prowling and stealing what morsel I can at the corners of paper doors like some beggared pickpocket.”

You understood. You were sick of it too, sick of being followed around and kept under constant surveillance. It warmed your heart intensely, thinking that you might have this little hiding place just for the two of you. Your fingers carded into the slick silk of Miki’s hair, breath stolen by all the implications.

“Well, we still need to be careful, but the view’s pretty nice too,” Miki turned his attention outside, the window gave a view over the curving tiled roofs of the many Nishi Honganji halls and behind them the awakening sakura blossoms of the tea garden. The place was truly secluded, shielded from below by the first floor roof hemming the window. You kept playing with his hair, soaking in this tranquil moment.

“The sakura are beautiful yet again,” he sighed leaning his head against you.

When you didn’t reply he turned his attention back to you, making an inquiring noise, and halted. Your attention had not left him for even an instant, at his puzzlement you finally murmured, “I’ve seen them bloom so many times already, here in Kyōto, too,” and without thinking you went on, “But I’ve never seen you like this, so close, in daylight.”

Miki’s eyes went wide and so did yours, for the first time ever you seemed to have truly caught him off guard. _Was that a tinge of pink on his cheek bones?!_ you managed to register before he grabbed you violently and buried his face into your chest in haste.

“Just. Stop talking,” he said, sounding so adorably shook you were not sure what to do with yourself, feeling faint as the reality of what you had just said dawned on you, too.

Yet, boldly disobeying him you continued, “It is infinitely more precious to me, more so than every blossom in this whole city, Saburō,” you tried to keep the furious blush out of your voice, and maybe it worked because Miki snarled into your chest, lifting you up with himself as he got up to his feet. Squealing you clung onto him.

You were only two steps from the futon, so Miki found his way without the help of his eyes, kneeling on it with you in tow. By the time he pushed you on your back beneath him he had gathered himself enough to fix a darkly amused stare down at you.

“Quite the insolent page-boy we have here, no respect for your superior’s orders.”

Not able to stifle a gleeful giggle you replied, “I’ve no recollections of becoming a member of the ninth division,” all the while your restless hands rubbed against the many layers of his silk kimonos, eager to find their way in.

Miki growled at your audacity, grin widening and with it a warmth spread into your chest, “Insolent and uneducated, as one can expect. You’re the page of Kondō Isami himself, you owe your respect to every captain of the Shinsengumi, brat.”

He grabbed both your wrists while he said this, forcing them with laughable easiness above your head even when you tried to resist. Maybe it was the way in which his weight settled on top of you made not only your knees but the whole of you go weak. You had to fight down an eager moan when you felt his exquisite pressure pushing you deeper into the downy futon. Miki’s beautiful face was much too close to your own as he pinned you down, already between your legs.

Before you had time to protest, or lure him closer, he snuggled to the side of your head, warm cheek brushing against yours when your head turned sideways to let him push deeper still.

“Looks like some punishment is in order,” he drawled into your ear, voice a low growl that went right through you like lightning, setting each sinew and muscle alight with arousal. The high pitched moan was out of you before you could even register it, writhing beneath him, helpless.

“Do try to be quiet, we might be secluded but sound travels,” his breathy whisper tickled your ear, like sweet torture, and you bit your lip hard when he licked your ear to drive the point home.

From there he pulled your arms lower, to make himself more room to lick and bite a trail lower along your neck, each bite eliciting a desperate little sound out of you. His iron grip on your wrists budged not one bit and it served to drive you even wilder, being thus restrained by him so erotic you were afraid of yourself a bit. When his thumbs started stroking the agitated skin of the insides of your wrists you sobbed out his name, desperate, thighs squeezing his sides with all your might to somehow convey to him how utterly distressed he was making you.

Instead of showing mercy he just bit down harder next to the edge of your haori, into the sensitive spot where your shoulder met your neck, another growl rolling into your skin. You cried out with a desperation springing from months of loneliness and yearning. Your face was full of his hair, it tickled and sent your head spinning with the scent and feel alone.

“I want to bite you all over until you’re riddled with my bruises,” there was an edge of teasing in the words, but the brutal honesty in them scared you infinitely more, “Mark you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” you keened, failing to keep your voice in check, rocking against his body wracked with need.

“Where’s that sauciness now, hm?” Miki sneered, lifting his head up from the crook of your neck suddenly. Swallowing hard you were void of any words to fling at him, it made him smile wider as he got his knees under him to crouch on top of you, robbing you of the slight solace of writhing against him to ease your desperation. He forced your left arm down from above your head, to his lips, he was so ridiculously strong compared to you it was a bit frustrating.

A taunting glimmer in his eyes he kissed the spot he had already agitated with his thumb, then traced the sinews under your skin with his tongue, never breaking eye contact. 

You sucked in a quivering breath, trying to squirm free from under him only to have him bite down onto your wrist, gently but hard enough to send yet another jolt of pleasure coursing up your arm, from whence it found its way without fail to the hot buzz between your legs.

Miki didn’t stop there, slowly he bit down on your palm, violet eyes thin, dark slits of feline amusement as he studied your reactions, feeble struggling and barely stifled moans. This sort of thing had no business being this hot you cursed internally as Miki bit his way up to your fingers only to nip at the pads, with teasing slowness.

The rare luxury of time dawned onto you as Miki kept toying with your hand. When was the last time the two of you had had the opportunity to to enjoy such respite together? Your thoughts carried you back to that one sweltering, stormy night when a drunk Miki fresh escaped from Shimabara had ravaged your body and soul, right down to the core. Another hot flush washed over you at the sheer vividness of the memory.

“Hoo~? No retort?” Miki cooed, studying the fluctuating emotions on your face, “Ran out of spunk already, lewd girl?”

Like a furious kitten you growled, but both of you knew how futile any resistance was. Your trashing only served to slowly drag your collar wider, revealing an ever expanding slice of your collarbones. Miki bent down to kiss them one after another, pressing your arms back into the futon, hard.

“S-saburō!” under your breath you cursed, vision swimming with sparks.

“Hmm, we have at least until the bell tolls for goat’s hour,” Miki hummed against your skin conversationally, “I was thinking of making you beg and cry much before that.”

“F-for what?” you tried to sass him but your breathless, quivering voice turned it into a weak whisper inviting only more punishment

“Mercy, maybe? For more?” Miki’s hands slid up your arms, ”We will see.”

Your pulse throbbed underneath the agitated skin of your wrists, and he punctuated each word with an openmouthed kiss against your chest, each a little lower than the one before. Your hands clung onto his haori as he pulled you up against him, and you yelped as he just kept going, falling backwards onto the futon cover dragging you on top of him.

You ended up leaning into his chest, hands splayed wide there, feeling the beat of his heart against your palms. The moment of disorientation was enough for his nimble hands to find your collar and drag it open. The day was warm for spring but goosebumps still shot up over your back as Miki revealed your shoulders, pulling the haori and kimono beneath it all the way down to your elbows. Instinctively you tried to hide your bound chest, but it only made Miki click his tongue and grab your arms again.

“None of that now.”

You felt so exposed there, sitting on top of Miki and your flustered blush only got worse as Miki undid the simple knot keeping your bindage in place. The fabric unraveled almost too eagerly, it made you whine out in aroused embarrassment, as Miki’s fingers, one hand bare and one with the glove you’d never get over, tugged at the fabric pulling it lower.

Your breasts were slipping free, nipples stiffening mayhaps not so much with the cool air but the attention they were receiving. Miki’s gaze roamed your chest shamelessly, as his hands brushed gently over your hardened nubs, only to stop and rub his palms against them. You let out a much too loud moan as your tits sparked with pleasure, you were sure keeping them so bound made them much too sensitive, that or the man beneath you was just that good for you.

The contrast between his sword calloused skin and the fingers wrapped in expensive silk was disorienting when he pinched both your nipples between his fingers and twisted. You cried out, biting your lip again hard to keep your voice low, as a vile mix of pain and pleasure shot down from your chest. You couldn’t stop yourself from rubbing your throbbing sex against Miki’s stomach, feeling the wetness seep into your undergarments already. Chuckling darkly, Miki twisted again, lifting his hips off the futon to push himself higher between your legs, as a killing blow he whispered how beautiful you looked like that, whispered out your name, the one no one else got to say like that. Not giving you time to recover he pulled gently, twisting still, maybe only to see how desperately you tried to bend over after him and not moan again.

“That’s a good look on you,” he chuckled and you realised your own hands were now clasping his wrists, when had they gotten there? Trying to catch your breath you were grasping for a retort, but no quip came as another caress jumbled your head. 

When words failed you, you resorted to physical retaliation instead. You were still leaning over Miki’s chest, rising and lowering with infuriating calmness compared to how you were gasping for air like you were already drowning in the titillation he was giving you. Wanting to feel that silky skin brush against your lonely fingers was only natural, wasn’t it? And that generous cleavage was nothing but an invitation to come right in. You released his wrists. 

His skin was just as sublime as in all of your feverish fantasies that had filled your lonely winter nights. You reveled in the quiver in his breath as your fingers slid in, pulling his collar wide open exposing his chest to your starved eyes. With vengeful delight you saw how his skin erupted in goosebumps and dark nipples stiffened when brushed by cool air. He didn’t resist as you pushed yourself lower to lick the middle of his chest, fingers relishing on his skin, trying to be everywhere at once. You felt rather bold pinching his left nipple between your fingers and giving in it a spiteful twist.

To your chagrin Miki didn’t let out a wanton moan and fall lax in your arms, but chuckled darkly and pulled you higher, arms wrapping around you as he pressed your chest into his face. Your skin had had the short while to cool enough for Miki’s mouth to feel absolutely burning against your skin. Without a shred of shame he sucked your hardened nub into his mouth, toying with it with his tongue only to let you feel the sting of his teeth next.

“Oh, fuck, Saburō!” you lost the ability to keep yourself upright altogether, falling into his grasp, arms turned to jelly clumsily circling his head. Your cursing made him only chuckle and lick harder, and bend you lower. The lack of friction against your desperate sex was maddening, your ass was in the air and knees locked against Miki’s sides. Helplessly your hips moved looking for any sort of relief. Miki clearly sensed this, one arm keeping you firmly in check while the other smoothed down over your ribs, over the bunched up kimono and to your hip to press against the side teasingly.

“You need to eat more and work out a lot if you want to overpower me,” his breath tickled against your wet skin, as he emphasized his words with another sweeping lick over your tingling skin. 

A mix between a moan and a growl was your reply, one that warped into another squeal as Miki blew air onto your slick chest. His happy chuckle made your heart swell, such pure sounds of amusement had been few and far between the two of you the whole winter.

Miki didn’t let you revel in this joy for too long as he, with a mischievous glint in his eyes you registered far too late, grabbed your hips and rolled the both of you over so you suddenly found yourself staring at the ceiling and Miki on top of you, again. His palms rubbed your thighs, spread wide to accommodate him. You felt like you were about to burst into flames with how much and how impatiently you wanted him, even when you tried to take this opportunity to soak in this peaceful time the two of you had managed to nick for yourselves. The way he smiled at you was a telltale sign of how well he knew what you were thinking, you were bewildered with how he was able to keep so calm.

“Now, now, don’t make this too easy for me,” he taunted you, and bent over to give you a chaste kiss on the lips. You answered it with barely contained fervour, annoyed with your lack of self control, you didn’t want to be the one begging for him. This quick and with this little, too!

Miki lifted himself back up, kneeling between your thighs. You felt a fresh flush wash over you as his gaze traveled all over you, taking in the disheveled state of your clothes and your bared breasts, needily rising chest as you fought for air. As if sensing your anger and desire he murmured, “I never tire of you.”

You gasped, heart gripped by emotion hard like a vice was biting into it. Miki’s gaze went sultry, letting you read from his face how he meant each implication of his words, but he refused to say anymore. Instead he eased the hem of his exquisite gold and grey haori from his sash, slowly letting it slide all the way from his shoulders under your devouring gaze. Next was the purple under kimono, that looked nigh garish against his pale skin alone. The glove and the maddening cord around his neck stayed, he knew you liked it that way. He lifted his arms, slowly, to his hair and the midnight blue strands whispered against his skin like so many adoring lovers. The way in which his muscles moved under his skin was hypnotising, never before in your life would you have imagined just looking at someone would be this exhilarating nor that you’d know someone so heart wrenchingly beautiful so intimately. The realisation was a fresh knife to your bleeding heart.

“Saburō,” you sobbed, tears spilling over uninvited from your eyes. He was hugging you before the second syllable was out of your mouth, kissing your eyelids gently as you clung onto him like your life depended on it, trying to control the heaving sobs pushing out of you. Miki petted your head, snaking his arms under you to hug you closer.

He kissed away your tears as they spilled over, “When I said make you cry, I meant in the sexier way,” he whispered, voice gentle.

“I’m sorry,” you sniffed, “It’s just– You’re here” _and I never want to be apart from you again._ But you couldn’t say it, because there was no way a hope like that would come true. And crying about it would not make that reality go away, so it was futile.

“This whole thing – rebellion, in-fighting, whatever you wanna call it, it won’t last forever,” he said kissing your forehead, voice laced with a steely resolve, and a promise. You hugged him closer, the words sending a glowing warmth coursing through you, you felt like you might just float away into the sky.

“I’m just happy – that you’re here,” you sighed against his skin, feeling the tears subside, eager to let them, since you had much better things to do than weep. Miki made an affirmative sound against your head, heaving himself a bit higher now that you calmed.

When he caught your eye he grinned evilly, “Now, let’s see how long it takes me to make you beg.”

Your curse laden, enraged reply was swallowed by his lips as he kissed you again, tongue slipping easily in between your open lips. You did bite his lips to show how you thought about his words, but not hard enough to actually hurt. Because even more than enraging his well chosen words warmed your heart.

For a long while the two of you kissed, your hands roaming the expanse of his back, the softness of his exposed skin intoxicating. He was scarless apart from a few minor nicks here and there, and those were on his arms mostly. Then again a warrior would end up dead or incapacitated with a seemingly minor wound too, so it was probably only to be expected. Nevertheless no one surely had skin quite as delicious as Miki’s.

While you were busy reveling in his skin, Miki was not one to stand idly by, his hands were doing similar exploration. The coarse texture of his right hand scratched against your sensitive side leaving after it a trail of fiery titillation. Soon both hands found their way back to your bare chest. You groaned into his mouth as he mercilessly tweaked your already agitated nipples. Like before, and it still befuddled you, the pleasure glimmering within the pain shot right through your body straight into your core, an electrifying buzz forcing your legs up and around Miki’s waist as you searched desperately for a place to rub your weeping pussy against, before the urge drove you mad. It had been far too long, months, since you had felt Miki fill you to the brink, fill you beyond the point of breaking and you felt like you’d surely go mad if you didn’t feel him inside you soon.

Miki cackled at your attempt, arching his back away from you, leaving your throbbing sex without relief, a whine of indignation escaped you despite your efforts to keep it in. After one kiss of goodbye, Miki’s lips were on your throat biting gently, then more boldly as you let out a satisfying squeak.

Your hands dug into his wild tresses, alternating between tugging them violently and massaging his scalp, wanting to punish him for his cruel teasing and egg him on at the same time. Humming ever so pleased with himself he traced your solar plexus with his lips all the way down between your breasts, hands rubbing your sides, fingers dipping into the dents between your ribs. It was all too much and all too little at the same time, you were so overwrought and high strung anything he did, anywhere he touched, sent your head spinning harder, the lust broiling within you threatening to boil over any second now. Without realising your breathing had gone shallow and quick, turning into a pleading keen as Miki took a bit of the tender skin of your chest into his mouth and sucked on it violently, chewing your flesh like he meant to take a bite out of you. With an indecent sounding smack he let go of you, admiring the darkening bruise he had left there, far enough so that no one would see it under your kimono.

The satisfied “hehe” he let out was so endearing your eyes stung with a fresh wave of tears, but you managed to keep them in, eyes rolling back shut as he licked a quick path left to your eagerly waiting breast. Licking them both in turn he was for a moment gentle with you. Miki’s hands roamed your back freely, as you kept clinging onto his waist, refusing to let go of him. He clawed at the ribbons of bindage that were still around your waist, now loose, slowly dragging the whole thing away from your body. 

Pushing you higher on the futon he kissed lower on your stomach and anticipation coiled painfully within your hips. You wanted him so much it was physically hurting.

With firm hands he forced your thighs free from his hips, and you were lowered back down on the futon, your snarled complaints rang to ears quite deaf to your protests. You squirmed beneath him, dying to just order him to get on with it, but absolutely refusing to put your thoughts into words. It would only get him so infuriatingly smug with himself you might just die of embarrassment. 

After kissing a maddeningly path along your stomach his teeth were finally tugging at the knot that kept your hakama on your hips, palms against the jutting bones on each side, keeping you in check as you jolted against him. 

“So eager,” he growled, almost as smug as you had a second ago feared him to be, but it was inevitable. Your desire for him was unbearable. The knot unraveled, and lifting your hips Miki tugged the second knot at your backside open and pulled the garment off from your legs, slipping your tabi off too while he was at it. 

The spring air was cool, but you were much too overheated to feel even a faint chill. Miki bent back over you, leaning onto his gloved hand, while his right hand slid teasingly up your thigh. You swallowed around a lump in your throat, eyes locked with Miki’s. His breathing was erratic too, you realised to your slim solace and the smouldering fire in his eyes kindled the flames licking your insides. His hand kept going until it slipped between your legs, to the desperately drenched fabric of your undergarments. He sucked in a quivering breath as his fingers brushed over the spreading wetness seeping through, you on the other hand were biting your lip, your hands clamped onto the futon because Miki was too far from your clutching hands to reach. You were convulsing, trying to press harder against that ghosting touch. Instantaneously Miki’s free hand was pressing down on your hip bone, keeping you in check firmly.

“There now, not so fast,” mirth sparking in his eyes Miki sneered down upon your despair, fingers drawing a ghosting circle against your sex, touch infuriatingly light. You were teetering on the edge of breaking down, losing your last vestige of pride to this utter monster of a man. He probably got his nourishment from torturing you.

Biting your lip hard you managed to keep your silence, but it only seemed to make him more satisfied rather than annoy him. How he was able to keep his cool like that you could never fathom, as you were crumbling already into tiny pieces. 

He bent lower to kiss your stomach at the edge of your undergarments, sucking in a long breath through his nose. He spread his palm against your thigh, pushing it up and open, thumb pressing gently against your heat. A bright flash of pleasure sparked, blinding you as he found and teased your clit.

“S-ssaburō – I, can’t,” and you came undone, “Please, I can’t take it anymore.” Your hands wound themselves into his hair, pulling and pushing him. 

“Take what anymore?” the utterly fake puzzlement in Miki’s voice was enough to force an animalistic growl out of you, and a glowing blush stained your cheeks. A gentle kiss was laid on top of your mound and Miki kept pushing your thighs wider to accommodate himself deeper between them.

Swallowing humiliation you whispered, “Please, can you just… do something useful with your mouth for once.”

Miki barked out a surprised laugh at that.

“I’ve not an inkling what you mean,” he snickered, not even trying to pretend innocent anymore. Another chaste, light kiss, he was getting impatient, too, you mused. Time was wasting, and if you kept this up you might not get enough of what you longed for. Hah, like you’d ever get enough of Miki and his wicked tongue.

“Saburō,” you whined, “I, please, I want you to… _lick_ me–” your voice cracked with the sheer mortification of the words, you wanted to hide your face and maybe die a little. Obediently the tip of his tongue darted out to brush against the dampened fabric. A garbled mess of a wordless plea erupted from you, hips bucking into him, to bring him closer. Miki cursed under his breath, finger hooking on the twisted knots keeping your undergarments together ripping them down fiercely, like his patience, the one he had seemed to have an infinite amount of just a moment ago, had snapped entirely.

His tongue pressed into your slick folds, hard, voracious as it lapped your lust like it was the finest treat. The loud mmh of appreciation he hummed against your sex was unbearably obscene as he buried himself deeper into you, wrestling your thighs over his shoulder to truly have you at his mercy. When his tongue pushed inside you had to let go of his hair to bite down on your own wrist to keep a cry of distressed arousal from getting too loud. Miki groaned at your abandon, slipping his tongue out to tease your clit with wriggling licks teetering on the edge of being too rough for you to bear. Your nerves sang and crackled with ecstasy that wracked your spine, and it bent to alleviate that pleasure so overpowering it was excruciating.

“So good,” Miki moaned between wet, sweeping licks and you only sobbed with mortified exhilaration at his words.

Your thighs pressed into the sides of Miki’s head writhing in the throes of that same stimulation, all the while Miki was mercilessly eating you out using his nimble finger to tease the fleshy little nub of your clit while he sucked and licked at your slick folds. An orgasm was surging within you like a tidal wave, and he had to sense it too, at least from the pitch of your desperate moans getting higher and higher, peppered with his name and a few choice curses. 

You were at the cusp of it, feeling your insides spasm with the anticipation, when Miki decided to push backwards against your crushing thighs and stop entirely. It took you an entire confused second to register what had happened, furious wail out of you before you could stop it.

“ _No_!” you whimpered, jerking his hair trying to get him to obey, “No, don’t just _stop_!”

Miki’s grin was so wide you entertained the fantasy of strangling him with your thighs until he was the one pleading.

“Are you, maybe, begging for me not to?” the sheer smugness in his voice had to be criminal. Another anguished whimper escaped you. Miki licked you again, but much too slowly and gently to get you nothing but more annoyed, more depravedly keening for him.

Biting your lips painfully you calculated your losses and finally sighed out, “Yes, I am – begging you,” and it felt so wrong, but so arousing to utter it out loud like that, even when your voice was cracking under the pressure of these awful words, “For you Miki Saburō, to pleasure me with your – mouth.” And all your boldness you had mustered bled out of you like from a stabbed artery leaving behind only mortification.

“Hummm, said it,” the dark amusement in Miki’s voice made things even more awful, you couldn’t bear to look him in the eye anymore, falling back down onto your back. And soon your eyes lost the ability to see altogether as they rolled back as Miki’s mouth dug back into your throbbing need, still tingling with the after image of the orgasm you had been so callously denied.

The second wave was only higher and more violent than the one before, the noises you were letting out were utterly disturbed, but you couldn’t stop yourself, begging Miki in earnest now to give you release. Among the wet sounds that were themselves utterly dreadful

he hissed at you to keep your voice down, but you couldn’t. It was impossible, and it was his fault.

Bending your back Miki pushed higher, one hand releasing its grip on your thigh to slap it over your mouth, fingers digging in between your lips, scraping against your teeth. You were biting them instinctively, sucking them in deeper, licking them in a mirroring of the deed Miki was doing unto you.

That it was it took for you to tilt over completely, overcome with an orgasm so violent you lost yourself in it completely, the spasms of your insides drowning you. You felt like your entire spine was a riot of August fireworks, and the sparks glimmered all the way to the tips of your toes, curling painfully in sync with the contractions of your insides.

When the waves finally subsided you fell slack, muscles drained dry of all strength, panting for air, the odd after shock shivering your body, slick with perspiration. Miki crawled up from between your legs, stroking your sweat beaded skin, the fingers of his ungloved hand still firmly between your lips.

“You’re so loud,” he chastised you, brimming with pride, but you were much too far gone to hope to reply. He traced your lips with fingers slippery with your saliva and when he retracted it you saw the dents of your teeth marks all over them, wincing in pain. You wanted to apologise but Miki just smiled, kissing your swollen lips. The smell of your lust on him was so pungent it made you blush all over again. Miki rested his body over yours, shamelessly pressing his rock hard, albeit still clothed, erection against your oversensitive sex. You squirmed and whined.

“I wish I didn’t need to gag you,” he pressed another chaste kiss against your lips, rolling his hips deeper, “I love your voice.”

Then he swallowed thickly, and only now you noticed the desperate redness of his cheeks, the dilated pupils and his erratic breathing, the minute gyration of his hips against you “I won’t be able to go easy on you.”

The flustered arousal evident in him made your heart swell with prideful warmth. You pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss, licking against his tongue telling him how you wouldn’t want it any other way between sweeping licks. 

When he finally broke free, he heaved himself up, tearing the elaborate knots of his sash and hakama with atypically clumsy hurry. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw the taut fabric of his fundoshi, straining over Miki’s erection. The fabric was shimmering grey silk, crowned with a perfectly delicious dark stain of his precum seeping into the fabric. Without thinking you had sprung up and your revering palms slid over the soft silk before Miki had the time to sort out the long ribbons of his hakama.

He sucked in a startled breath, knees bucking, leaning onto your shoulder for balance, whispering your name next to your ear voice so trembling it rattled your jumbled wits. A heady wave of power washed over you, one that you were not going to let go to waste. Before he had time to gather his wits, you slipped his dick out from under the fabric, untying the knots would’ve been a feat quite beyond you in this state. Miki let out another hiss but before he was able to grab you properly you had already bent down to lick at the taut, angrily red head of his dick. The salty taste of his slick precum was intoxicating like a drug, the telltale sign of his desire, along with how hard he was, you wanted more of it, all of it. Sliding your lips along the silky skin you swallowed everything you could, but it was not nearly enough.

“Okay, stop,” the urgency in Miki’s voice was not a jesting one, he was for once sincere. His fingers dug into your hair and forced your head up before you had time to go any further.

He swallowed again, eyes drifting shut, gathering himself, “That’s not the gag I was planning for you,” he tried to jeer, but the shakiness of his voice just made him cute. You couldn’t help but to giggle.

He smiled back at you all sly, pulling you again over him as he settled himself on the futon. Your face got very hot all of a sudden, his intentions dawning on you.

“You’re not the only one who wants to enjoy the view.”

You shivered with the eroticism in those words, embarrassed but eager. Carefully, you settled on his hips, taking his girth into your hand, beneath you. Oh gods, you were really going to do this, spreading your thighs wider you tried to angle yourself to him. It was a lot harder now when your hole wasn’t already spread wide open by his dick from a previous rut. Nevertheless, you felt the eager spasm of your insides as your hot lust oozed down to welcome him in.

Finally you found the spot, the blunt head of Miki’s cock slipping between your folds and pushing into the tightness of your starved pussy. It was dizzying to ease him into you at your own pace, to revere each jolt of pleasure as he sank deeper. His hands were on your hips, guiding you, fingers digging into your hip bones and adding to your exhilaration with their frantic moving against your skin. Like he was fighting the urge to slam you down hard on top of his dick, fighting it with all his might. When your hips finally met his, when he was settled completely within you a spine bending burst of pleasure shot up your back and down your thighs, you were panting, crouched over his chest, head swimming. He wasn’t faring much better.

He lifted you up, carefully, only to push you back down, and again you bit your wrist to keep a wail so loud it would’ve probably alerted half of Nishi Honganji to your activities. 

“Ahhhh, Saburō!” you whined around a mouthful of your skin, Miki growled and pulled you down onto his chest, into a sloppy kiss as his hips rose to push up into you, to rub your weeping sex against him as his dick went so deep in you were sure it was going to cleave you in half.

He had no words to give you, but a wanton moan as you matched his next thrust, one you echoed helplessly, it was just too good, and it had been all too long. After another clumsy kiss he pushed you back up, hands roaming your stomach and reaching up to toy with your breasts, jiggling mortifyingly with each rock of your hips. They were entirely beyond your control, moving into Miki’s thrusts with a mind of their own. 

His eyes never left you, drinking each detail like trying to hoard it forever, and you did the same. The image of him there beneath you, midnight blue hair fanned out on the futon, sweat forming glimmering beads on his chest, the contrast of his silken glove against his pale skin and the fire in his eyes, all of it you would keep within you forever. You wanted to tell him how much you loved him, but to do so would’ve been to acknowledge all the complications surrounding you and this was not the time to get dragged down by those.

Lifting your hips as high as you could he slipped slickly almost all the way out of you, only to be swallowed back in as you slammed your hips down, his hips bolting from the futon with a broken moan, encouraging you on. You rubbed yourself against his skin, clit sparking delightfully against the coarse hair at the root of his cock. 

“That’s good, show me all of you, lewd girl,” he growled, the thumb of his right hand digging in between your folds and over the mound of your sex to rub against your clit, while the other kept a bruising grip on your hips. Keening you lost your balance, leaning again onto his chest, rhythm lost. 

“Too much already?” he taunted you, voice still endearing, like he was proud of your attempt. When you couldn’t formulate a reply he lifted himself up from the futon. You slipped into his embrace, moaning out raggedly as his cock went all too deep within with your weight on it. Letting you savour the sensation for a bit he sat there, until he tipped you over on your back. 

A fiery wave of arousal raked all over your skin as Miki loomed over you smiling only like a man who had you, all of you, could. Moaning with the agony of losing the fulfillment of finally having him inside you, and this time he didn’t leave you to beg, clearly beyond taunting himself. With a merciless thrust he was back inside you, pushing you along the futon with the sheer force of it growling like a beast. Your legs wrapped around his hips, as your hands shot down his perfectly bending spine to his ass to squeeze it and pull him impossibly closer.

Thereon both of you lost whatever little control you had still harboured, Miki slammed into you relentlessly, ripping a wretched wail out of you with each of them, and you couldn’t stop yourself, no matter how you tried. He held you close, closer with each thrust, panting against your ear, the desperate sound more like sobs than sounds of pleasure. And you clung onto him, pulling him closer never again wanting even a breath of air between the two of you.

Heat built up inside you with each thrust you answered with a push of your own, unable to stop even when pain flashed inside you, it only served to drive you further. He was pushing you over the edge again, steely fingers grabbing your hips and angling them to himself perfectly. The head of his dick slammed into the sweetest spot inside you and you bit onto his shoulder hard to muffle your scream, he only did it again with more vengeance. 

It was all it took. The jumbled mess pouring out of your mouth, jaw slackened with ecstasy, was some amalgamation of the vilest curses you knew and his name, but it did nothing to describe the violent spasming pleasure wrecking everything that you were, until there was nothing left. You were lost.

Miki followed in suit, pulling himself out from your deliciously convulsing, hot pussy at the last possible instant. He spilled himself onto your chest, leaning onto you and limply you clung onto him, relishing in his loud moans as he was as unable to control his voice as you were. 

Sticky tendrils of his lust coated your skin, warm and so lewd oozing there on your chest.

Sighing with a tremble in his voice he pulled you into an embrace, and the both of you settled perfectly against each other there on a winter futon in a dusty storage room. It was still perfect, anywhere would’ve been when you got to float in the dizzying afterglow of your joining. As long as he was there with you everything else shrank to insignificance. Still, it was nice to gaze up into the painfully blue spring sky in his arms, feeling the steadying beat of his heart against yours.

Sighing with all the contentedness filling your heart you leaned into his chest.

***

You awoke to the eight tolls of the goat’s hour’s bell, with a sinking feeling reality returned to you. The midday dream was coming to an end. The two of you having worked out the worst frustration of your long separation out of your system in that first frenzied bout had afterwards been taking your time exploring each other tenderly much past noon. It still got you giddy thinking how gentle Miki could be if he wanted to. And how gentle you could be with him when all the despair and loneliness had been bled out of you.  
This time the end did not feel as final as the one night you had been able to spend together. Now you had this secret nook for your trysts, a place for just the two of you. Somehow it alleviated your ache, and Miki seemed to be likewise affected as the two of you searched for discarded garments together, occasionally slipping into kisses and rather inappropriate groping while you were trying to dress, not undress. 

Worst, and decidedly the best, was when Miki gallantly helped you secure the bindage back around your chest. The fabric was stiff with dried cum, you had maybe at some point used it as a makeshift towel (you had no recollection of it happening), making the deed rather difficult even without Miki’s wandering fingers losing themselves on your breasts more often than not. Leaning into his chest while he fiddled with your oversensitive nipples threatened to tip you both over into another go on the futon. The way in which your swollen pussy, still tender with the memory of Miki filling you time and again today, sparked with a fresh need was terrifying. Like nothing would ever satisfy you.

With monumental effort you avoided succumbing again into the lure of one another and scrambled up from the futon to continue the unenthusiastic hunt for discarded and rumpled clothing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring you the book,” you whispered against his lips as the both of you had managed to mostly get your clothes back on and this meeting was coming to its inevitable end.

“Good,” Miki replied between kisses, “Another excuse to come and harass you.”

You made an exasperated sound, tumbling into another kiss, “They’ll hate it.”

“Let them.”

“I’m trying to convince Yamazaki that I should spy on you.”

Miki laughed under his breath, “Even better, would’ve not made up a better plot myself.”

Reluctantly you let go of him, because if you kept on rocking against each other like this you’d not leave this room for another hour. It made a sweet ache blossom in your chest to see him look just as loath to disentangle from you.

You slipped away first, stealing one last kiss from him at the head of the steep stairs. Afternoon sun and spring birds your only company as you slinked through the compound like a thief. Finally in the safety of your room you downed the medicine Yamazaki had given you. It was stronger than you anticipated leaving you so conked out Sōma was forced to bring your supper to your room, you were too croggy to even stand up properly.

You welcomed the forced rest, sleeping through the entirety of the next day under the pretense of having fallen ill, too. Somehow the slim glimmer of hope the two of you now shared made life a tiny bit more bearable, even separated from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 10k words again x’’’’’DDD I’m so sorry, I hope it wasn’t too horrible! THere's bound to be some mistakes and typos there because I didn't have enough time to proofread this please point out any mistakes so I can fix them ;;w;; AND Thank You for making it this far, and I love feedback, so if you have any thought please do tell ^^
> 
> As always I am eternally grateful for each kudos. Keep your fingers crossed we might see the next chapter sometime this year xD


End file.
